Under Cover
by DangerisDanger
Summary: New Planet: One goal take someone back home to my planet wether they're willing or not. You always have to have a sample right willing or not...


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight sadly :(. I do not own any of the character from Twilight or the plot from twilight but I own the plot to this story.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Edward POV

"TANYA, where is my fucking cup of coffee? I need my fucking cup of coffee before my meeting." I yell at my stupid assistant she is too damn slutty and always forgets important SHIT! I have the same cup of coffee every day and recently she has starting to forget and I can't have that.*

I am currently twenty three I started my own company when I was eighteen after I graduated collage. The company name is Mason and Cullen inc. My parents Elizabeth and Edward Mason had a company Mason inc. That was the best in the world when they died in a car crash they left me the company in their will. Along with the castles in Europe and the mansions all over the world some passed down several generations.*

I was twelve when my parents died it was very depressing but I was quickly adopted by family friends. They were also in the business competition with my parents and I kinda of recognized them from benefits and balls. Carlisle and Esme adopted me along with and Alice Brandon who also lost her parents in an accident. Carlisle had a company Cullen inc. that was second to my fathers company of course then was the best when he died.*

When I turned eighteen I took both companies and made it one amazing company. Cullen inc. and Mason inc. are the number one company in the world. My father mother were billionaires from the company and old money that has been passed down several generations. They both left me billions of dollars I am quite comfortable.*

"I'm so sorry Eddie here you go." Tanya purrs finally handing me my cup of coffee. I roll my eyes at her failed attempt to get into my pants again, if she wasn't a Denali I would kill her ass right now. I slam both of my hands on my desk rising from my chair so I am face to face with her.*

Tanya is the daughter of my rival company Denali inc. I use her for information on her parents Carmen, Eleazar and her brother James Denali company. I am way ahead of them in skills and with my company is way more respected and makes billions more than them

I really hate Tanya though I know that if I let her into my pants that she will file for sexual harassment and take all of my hard earned money. Tanya's family is in a lot of debt and they might sell the company soon. I think that their company wouldn't sell for much but that is just my opinion. Tanya works here to barely make a living with her expensive life style of knock offs.*

Tanya is the worst assistant possible, the only thing she is useful for is information to get ahead of the rival competition. This company could be doing better if we had an intelligent assistant that can count to one hundred.*

I was going to let her go after the Denali inc. went bankrupt but she really has been pissing me off extra today. Today is not her day to be trying to get fucked, I am sure some one else would be happy to help her out but not here.*

"Tanya you keep forgetting everything and I can't have a forgetful incompetent assistant working for me. You are fired and you knew it was coming so don't start crying because I am sick of you trying to get into my pants constantly!" I spat in her face, Tanya's face went from almost bursting into tears into seduce mode.*

"I bet I can do something to change you mind Eddie?" Tanya purrs at me I roll my eye this bitch never learns, I motion her forward. The look of success crosses her face she thinks she has won but something that she should know is that I never loose I always get what I want.*

"Your fired get the fuck out of my office and do not dare step into this building unless you have a death wish." I yell into her face her jaw drop into shock then she burst into tears I turn back to my desk.*

"I don't have time for this get out Tanya, do I have to get security?" I ask she shakes her head and leaves the room crying. I told her that the crying shit doesn't' work on me I love breaking spirits it brings

There is always one thing that always makes me happy before meetings is breaking spirits of people I hate. Shit, now I have to get another assistant. I really don't have time to go through stupid resumes and long boring interviews.*

My door flies open just as I was about to call Alice to get me a new better assistant than Tanya. Alice comes flying in the room with an intense glare aimed in my direction. In a tight black pencil skirt, white blouse, and black heels Alice stomps over to me.*

Alice is my favorite and least favorite only sister that I love dearly. But she is so crazy and unpredictable. You never know when she is going to pop up and annoy the hell out of you. Alice is also famous fashion designer, that has been her always been her dream since she learned what fashion is.

Alice is currently dating one of my best friends Japer Whitlock, they have been dating for a couple of months. Since Jasper is four years older than her he wants to take things really slow.*

Alice hates that but is willing to wait for him she has been in love with him since we were kids. She would stare at him from a distance and I would tease her about it. She didn't tell me until she was seventeen but I always new those two would end up together.*

Alice was so depressed because he was in a seriousness relationship when she finaully convinced her self that he liked her to. But because of it then she made friends with some girl, that I have never met her. I have always been too busy to come to the family events that she attended, I think her name is Bell or something.*

My family apparently loves her even my brothers long time high school sweat heart Rosalie Hale who hates every body even Alice. Emmet wants to propose but when he is about to do it, she does something bitchy and he changes his mind.*

Emmet is scary looking and like a boulder of muscle but soon after you get to know him you figure out that he is just a big perverted teddy bear. The big guy wants some who has a big heart but he fell in love with the ice queen.*

Rose is kinda nice on the inside but it take a long time to break her tuff shell. When you do she is still a little frosty but that is just Rose for ya. She is that way because Royce King her former attacker ruined her life for a couple years and she took that out on every one.*

"Your meeting has been canceled you would have known that if you hadn't fired your assistant." Alice spat that is such an unlike Alice attitude then she started jumping up and down. Shit that means that she has an idea her moods are all over the place.*

"You need to be relaxed and I have just the idea to do that." Alice squeals dropping her intense glare I roll my eyes. When Alice has an idea odds are you are not going to like it at all but sometimes it pays off.*

"What Alice do I need to do to relax me?" I sigh then continue before she can go into a lecture on how she is right. How I am wrong then she will start wining but this time I am no going down with out a fight.*

"I am perfectly fine my company is soaring ahead of Voulturi inc. and Denali inc. and I am at peace?" I ask her honestly curious to what I have to do. There is no point in arguing with Alice, in the end she always wins. It really is just a waste of time to try.*

This time I really don't to leave my job I have to find a new assistant then find another mole to the Denail inc. That was the only thing Tanya was useful for but what if she drugs me then gets a lot of many from me.*

I can't take that risk because then I might loose business and a lot of money from the mayor. Scandals just aren't good for business period and especially with a competitor. Not that it will damage the way I live I would just prefer that that not happen.*

"You are getting a massage from my best friend, Bella she is the best masseuse ever and I love her to pieces." Alice says then picks up my jacket from my one of my black office chairs and throws it at me before walking to the door. I guess that mean discussion closed.*

"I don't need a massage and I have work to do I can't just drop everything and go get a massage." I state, normally I would just go along with it but I have a lot of work to do and I just have no time.*

"I have already made the appointment. Bella is coming to your house in thirty minutes you have twenty minutes to come to your house and get naked okay?" Then the irritating Alice left the room left a me gaping.

* * *

I sped to my mansion then started to clean up the living room when the door bell rang. I all but ran to the door yanking the door open to see a sexy brunette in a dark blue silk robe.*

Bella had her long brunette hair curled that loosely lays on her robe almost covering her globes that she calls tits. I can tell that her tits are perfect that is going to be one of my goal besides trying to get into her pants but to also suck on her globes.*

This girl is beyond beautiful her perfect heart shaped face that is framed by her beautiful silk like hair. Her pouty red lips match her slightly natural red blush. Her chocolate brown eyes captivate my emerald green eyes.*

The robe ends mid thigh showing me her long tanned shapely legs what I would give anything to feel her rap them around my waist while I fuck that shit out of her. On those beauty's feet are black stilettos that are obviously designer.*

This woman is tiny maybe 5'4 to my 6'2 statue, she doesn't look like she will crack easily under my spell. Woman love my messy bronze hair also known as sex hair and muscular lean body with captivating green eyes.*

"Hi, I am Bella I am here to give you a full body oil massage." The beauty says smiling a sexy smile that made me sway slightly and weak in the knees. She offered her hand as a welcome.*

I brought her dainty hand to my mouth and kissed it lightly looking at her through my thick bronze eye lashes. Bella blushed slightly red matching her lipstick.I think that she is adorable and I can tell that she is a sexy kitten on the inside.*

"Hi I am Mrs. Mason but you can call me Edward, Alice's older brother,"I tell her pulling slightly on her hand bringing her body closer to my chest, I can hear her breath hitch, she wants me I can tell. I hope I get laid after this massage or during, I am already hard and ready for Bella.*

"Tell me where you want the massage to be and then tell me how you would like to me to do certain parts of the massage." She seems really sweet an innocent but I know better but I wonder if her pussy is as sweet.*

"You can put it right here with the end against the wall, what will I need to where for this massage?" I ask innocently I wanted to hear her ask me to get naked.*

"Get un dressed fully but you can put a towel over you cock. I will be right back to get all of the massage oil." Bella puts the massage table the way I requested then leaves through the front door. I watch her perky ass move in a seductive manner, damn I really want to open up her ass while she is here.*

She has nice blue convertible I wonder if one day I can fuck her against that car. Then fuck again while we wash it and get all wet and soapy. I also want to do that in the shower also. I want to fuck her against my bathroom wall, in the jacuzzi, in the pool and when it is raining on our front porch.*

Wait hold up our porch?*

I strip put of all of my clothing lay them in a chair in my bedroom. I walk back into the living room and get comfortable. I lay down on the comfortable massage table with my feet faced towards the wall. I plan on asking her to lean over me so I can see her breast and for her to also startle my legs for certain parts of the massage.*

I want her to feel how hard she makes me then maybe we can ride out in orgasm.*

"Are we going to do your back or your front first Mrs. Mason?" Bella asks innocently walking through my front door, I love her beautiful music like voice. It is like tiny bells but also like soft classical music.*

I wonder how it sounds when she is screaming my name while I fuck her against the wall, in my bed, and every fucking surface known to man My libido is rock hard for Bella right now, my dick is pointing straight in the air but curving slightly towards my stomach.*

I am so grateful that Bella hasn't said anything about it, also that the towel is nice and big so that my my monster cock can't make it fall that would be kinda embarrassing. I also notice that Bella has a knowing smirk so she knows but she just isn't saying anything about it.*

"I am sorry what did you say?" I ask her I was busy in Bella la la land that I wasn't even paying attention to her question.*

"Are we going to do your back or your front first Mrs. Mason?" Bella asks agin in her musical voice I think I can listen to her talk all day and all night.*

What the hell is wrong with me?*

"Front first and please call me Edward? When you massage my chest reach over my head and when you do my legs get on your hands and knees for that. Is that okay Miss Bella?" I ask innocently again I hear her breath hitch again.*

She totally figured out what my plan is and is doing what I ask any way.*

She nodded and pulled out a bottle of oil pouring it on my chest reaching over my head giving a good view of the shape of her globe like breast but I can't see the skin. I see where the robe is tied and I untie it. When the robe opened I can see her black sports bra and black spandex, sexy.*

I moan as I feel her soft warm hands massage my hard core. My abs are contracting and flexing moving under her amazingly soft touch. I lift my hands and move the robe from her she doesn't stop massaging I can see her soft creamy skin. I am surprised when I saw her sexy six pack it made me even more sexually excited for this girl.*

Her hands are a god sent I almost died when she climbed on the massage table to massage my upper arms and shoulders. Her warm core radiating that it is aroused that meant she is interested.*

Bella turns around so that she is straddling my legs and starts massaging my shoulder I moan her hands feel so good. Bella squirts more oil and kneads my pecks by pulling and squeezing my eyes roll to the back of my head in pleasure.*

"Close your eyes I am about to massage your face in less you want products in your eyes close them." Bella tells me in her soft musical voice I close my eyes. I extend my arms grabbing her tight but soft ass and I pull her down, so she sits on my abs.*

I can hear her squirting something out of a bottle before she rubs it on my cheek bones. The lotion is soft and feels nice on my skin Bella lightly rubs it lightly into my skin, she smells like freesias and strawberries. I take a deep breath inhaling her scent I hear her giggling.*

"Did you just sniff me Edward?" Bella giggles the noise went straight to my cock. I blushed slightly pink, "Omg your blushing that is adorable." Bella continued to giggle I am so embarrassed. I don't remember the last time I blushed.*

"You don't need to be embarrassed, I blush also. You can open your eyes now I am about to do your legs." Bella told my still giggling, she turns around so that she is on her hands and knees her front is on one hand while she massages with the other hand.*

I reach one of my hands up and slap her ass through her spandex she squeals in surprise. "Ugh what are you doing Edward?" Bella asks and then I pull her spandex down ignoring her protest. I know she wants me.*

"I know you want me Bella don't lie. You can continue the massage I am going to do a little exploring of my own, on your body." I says in my seducing voice I hear her breathing hitch, she totally wants me.*

When I get her spandex off her I am face to face with her delicious swollen pussy dripping wet telling me that she is obviously aroused she also has on thong with a black with redtrim. I rip the thong from her and push her ass into my face sucking on her pussy.*

Bella taste so sweet like peaches and I lick up her moisture sticking my tongue into her dripping wet pussy. I can hear her letting out loud moans, I continue to suck her pussy while slapping her ass or rubbing her ass into my faces.*

I started to rise my arms and rap them around her ass holding her pussy to my face. I am sitting straight up and Bella's face is pressed against the massage table, my legs are on the other side of the table.*

Bella starts trying to get up I un wrap one of my hands and push her down i am not down with my feast. I feel her tightening around my tongue then she exploded into my mouth I drank it all up, delicious.*

I flip her over she still has a dazed look in her eyes from her orgasm I rip her sports bra exposing her perfect breast. They look like huge globes that are flat on top with her hard little pink tit that is hard and stranding straight up.*

I sucked on her right tit while I massage her left. "Ugh Edward" Bella moans out my name going straight to my cock I am painfully hard. I switch to sucking on the left one while massaging the right one.*

I make a trail of kisses from her perfect tits and kissed her sexy tanned abs. I totally love that she has abs I will bet anybody that she will call me on my shit if we were in a relationship.*

Wait relationship?

I kiss her swollen pussy she is always wet and swollen for we I love that. I lick up with my flat tongue she moans loudly I pull back and rub my hard erection into her warm center.*

"Do you fell how hard I am for you my sexy Bella?" I ask her all she can do is nod I have control over her I can tell right now.*

My Bella?

Out of no where Bella sits straight up then pushes me on my stomach then straddles the back of my legs. Bella is fast and strong in her arms also I can feel her moving so that her lips are right next to my ear.*

"I don't fuck customers Mrs. Mason, even if they are sexy as hell. I am going do you a favor and not charge you for ripping my clothes because you gave me two orgasms." Bella purrs in my ear that little sex vixen playing with me like that.*

"When was the second one I can't believe I missed your adorable orgasm face." I ask watch as she rolls her eyes at me. Bella flushes slightly pink and her lips her part with her pink tongue sticking out when she has an orgasm.*

"I rode it out when I flipped you over sorry you missed it but how about I give you an orgasm for missing my second one Mrs. Mason?" Bella asks sweetly the way she always purrs my name and it is sexy as hell.*

"I would love that Miss Swan." I purr her name this time I need a massage like this every day except I need to be able to fuck her. I think I can seduce her in the end, I have the skills.*

"Flip over handsome." Bella purrs in my ear scooting to the end of the massage table so I can flip over. When I do she is on her knees at the end of the bed with a sexy smile crawling over to me and straddling the tops of my legs.*

Bella grabs my big thick cock in her hands making me hiss in pleasure, I moan when she tightens her hold. "Bella..shit that feels good." I moan again when she pumps up and down on my dick before releasing her hold completely.*

"Why did yo-Holy shit Bella!" I was about to ask why she stopped but then she took my monster cock fully into her mouth with out gagging. I think I am going to explode soon, Bella lifts her head with my dick still in her mouth scrapping her teeth against me.*

"Shit Bella you don't know what you are doing to me." I growled in pleasure Bella winked at me, what a sight it was watching her perfect plump red lips wrapped around my cock.*

Bella started bobbing her head making sure to scrape her teeth against my length, I am about to explode down her throat. I put my hand on her head holding her there while I explode into her mouth. Bella swallows everything then licks her lips smiling.*

"It was nice to service you but I have another client soon." Bella says getting up putting her oil in her shoulder back before I press her against the wall my length in between her tanned toned ass cheeks.*

Rubbing my dick by going up and down so she feels how hard I am for her already before I whisper into her ear. "You sure you can't stay for a quick fuck Bella I am sure it will be worth the wait." I purr into her ear I can feel her reaction.*

"Sorry Eddie I have to run." Bella purrs and I actually like her calling me Eddie. I suck on her neck Bella throws her head back so its resting on my shoulder while I ravish her sweet tasting neck.*

"Seriously Edward, I have to go but this was fun." She says weakly and I can tell that her arousal is getting to her, she wants me but her judgement I'd over powering her arousal time for me to do this my way.

I flip her over and smile my evil gin, it runs in the family. Bella's eyes widen at my grin that radiates I am going to rape you, the fear is evident in her eyes. Her eyes were flashing from mine to the door but a put my hands on either side of his head.

"Well who says you will have a choice in leaving? Who says I will ever let you leave bitch? I know I didn't." I snarl and grab her arms and drag her to the basement, I throw her in there.

I put a heavy metal collar around her neck and chain her to the wall, I love acting like a gentlemen but I am not and I never will be. No one in my family knows about this side of me or that I am not their son.

I am not from this planet I killed their son, cloned him and have been impersonating him for a year. They haven't even noticed that is kind of sad butI have been looking for a woman and then I fill fake their Edwards death then go back to my planet.

Faze one of my life plan complete next fuck her.

That will be a fun one.

I hope you guys like this new fanfic, all of my fanfiction stories will have a dark graphic twist.

Love you readers.


End file.
